Dirty Little Secret
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: Castiel is captured and tortured in Hell by Crowley. The Winchesters and Meg fight all of Crowley's employees to save him. Secret stuff happens between Meg and Cas. (Megstiel)


"You're in big trouble now, angel." Crowley mocked, "Captured by demons, practically handed over the one weapon capable of killing you, and crossed the King of Hell. Those human pets of yours can't help you now."

"Release me, Crowley." Castiel ordered, struggling against the heavy chains wrapped around his wrists, ankles, waist, and for once visible wings.

"You forget who's in charge here, Castiel." Crowley said calmly as he sliced open Castiel's left forearm, "You're in my house now, meaning I'm the boss."

Castiel had bruises from the chains and his trench coat, shirt, and tie had been removed, making the gashes all over his torso easier to make.

"Enochian spells are of great use, I've discovered. Perfect for weakening pretty boy angels and dragging them to Hell." Crowley commented, pouring two glasses of Glencraig, "Want a drink? No? Too bad. It's the best kind." He drank both glasses.

"What do you want with me?" Castiel asked, flinching as Crowley cut him again.

"Isn't it obvious? Revenge, you dense, feathered freak." he answered, "People that cross me always come out dead or mutilated. I'm making an example of you. Unfortunately, this isn't going to cut it."

He yelled for two highly forgettable demons (didn't feel like naming them) and they came in immediately as if they'd been standing outside the door.

"Yes, sir?" the first one questioned, waiting for an order.

"Slicing and dicing our guest doesn't seem to be working." Crowley said without losing his authoritative and uncaring tone, "I've gotten nothing other than a flinch out of him. I want pain. Any ideas, boys?"

"You could threaten and torture the Winchester's." the second demon suggested.

"Boring and so old-fashioned." their boss stated, "I want physical pain, screaming in agony. One more chance." He turned to the first demon.

"Holy fire?" he replied after a moment of thought.

"Wrong answer." Crowley told him as he stabbed him with Castiel's blade, killing him, and then told the other, "I want to torture him, not kill him. The correct answer was: rip apart his wings, slowly and painfully. Get on my good side and I'll let you start. Why rip apart his wings?"

"Because the Enochian spell you put on him made his wings visible..." the demon answered hesitantly, "…and destroying his wings would show his loss of angelic power and how the King of Hell disgraced him."

"Finally, something intelligent from one of you moronic employees." Crowley exclaimed, refilling his glass of whiskey, "Start with one feather at a time."

The demon walked up to the currently defenseless angel and plucked one of the large feathers from his right wing. Castiel gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out as the demon pulled out more of his feathers. It felt like the abomination was ripping his skin off at the same time.

"That's enough." Crowley smirked, "I'll take it from here. Torture is much more enjoyable when you do it yourself."

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" the demon asked.

"That will be all." Crowley answered, turning his attention to the bleeding angel, "Now, leave me alone."

"Yes, sir." the demon left.

The King of Hell scoffed and ran his fingers through Castiel's feathers, "Go ahead, Cas. By all means, scream. It might make you feel better."

Crowley then grabbed a handful of his feathers and ripped them out forcefully, receiving a wail from the angel.

"That's a good boy. Show me how much it really hurts." he told Castiel, casually drinking his Craig.

"Stop this now." Castiel breathed heavily, trying to keep it from sounding as if he was begging. But, he had no authority here.

"Why would I do that? Those denim-wrapped nightmares and you vexatious little angel are negatively effecting business. I'm teaching you a lesson about getting in my way." Crowley replied, pulling more of his feathers out, "And by the sound of the agonized cries and those teary eyes of yours, I'm accomplishing something."

A ruckus started outside the door and there was screaming. He heard fighting and someone trying to bust open the door.

"The moose and squirrel are here." Crowley announced annoyed.

Sam and Dean came bursting through the door, knocking over the table with whiskey and scotch on it.

"Now, look what you did to my Craig." Crowley gestured to the alcohol all over the floor also covered in blood and feathers.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed before he and Sam were thrown into the wall by Crowley's demon powers.

"I'm a little busy right now, boys, and you're interrupting me." Crowley said.

"Sam! Dean! How did you get here?" Castiel asked.

"Meg helped us. She's fighting the demons outside." Sam explained.

Crowley grabbed Sam by the throat and slammed him back against the wall, "So, the b**** snuck here with you, did she? That saves me the trip of getting her myself."

Dean ran at Crowley and he threw him across the room, telling him, "It's very convenient when your enemies come to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to torturing your boyfriend.", and turning back to Castiel.

Meg came through the doorway, stabbing another demon, and caused a long enough distraction for Dean to throw holy water and salt at Crowley and grab his demon-killing knife.

"You won't be doing anything, you evil son of a b****." Dean told him, holding the knife to his throat.

Another demon came running in, distracting Dean for a split second before Meg stabbed her. When he looked back, Crowley was gone.

"D*** it! He got away!" Dean yelled.

"Look on the bright side. We didn't get killed." Meg told him flatly, then went to unchain Castiel, "You alright, Clarence? There isn't any permanent damage?"

"I'll heal." Castiel answered as she unlocked the locks of the chains wrapped around him that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Good to know." Meg said as she got the last of the chains off him.

Castiel's wings disappeared (going back to wherever they are when you can't see them. I never understood that.)

Suddenly, the angel fell forward, the only thing stopping him from getting friendly with the floor being Meg's demon strength allowing her to catch him. The chains had been the only thing holding him up.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Castiel tried to stand, but failed.

"Sure, and I'm an angel." Meg replied sarcastically, "There's a lot of blood in here and I'm guessing at most of it's yours."

"Probably." Castiel said, then passed out, his full weight falling against Meg.

"We have to leave, now." Sam told them.

"He's right." Meg agreed, "All those demons we fought on our way in here are nothing compared to the thousands that'll come next. Unless you want to die, we need to get out of here."

"What about, Cas?" Dean asked.

"We take him with us, stupid." Meg answered condescendingly, "I've got him. Just don't let anyone stab me."

"Don't act like you're in charge here." Dean told her, starting to walk down a hallway, "Now, let's go this way."

"Sure, chew toy. I'm sure the hellhounds would love to play with us." she sardonically replied, "But, if you want to live, follow me. I know my way around here, remember."

Meg picked up Castiel bridal style (a hilarious sight I imagine) and went down the other hallway, "This way, boys."

She smirked as the Winchesters followed behind her.

They fought many more demons on the way out; it was Hell after all. Just as they were almost out, an exceptionally buff one blocked their path, yanked Castiel out of Meg's arms, and threw him on the ground. The demon stood over the injured angel, about to do further damage to him. Demons hated angels, as was expected, and these demons all wanted a turn with the angel.

Meg punched him in the jaw, making his head snap to the side, and grabbed his fist as he swung it at her. She broke his wrist. He ignored it and threw her into a wall. As she tried to get up, he kicked her in the face. The Winchesters were too busy fighting his friends to help.

The male demon approached Castiel again. However, he was taken off guard when Meg pulled him away from the unconscious angel, punched him, grabbed his head, pulled it into her knee, and kicked him in an unpleasant place. She then gave him a roundhouse kick to the head and stabbed him.

"Touch him and that's not the worst I'll do to you." Meg warned the male demon and took the angel back into her arms.

If the Winchesters didn't know better, they could've sworn the female demon did this lovingly. But, as usual, her expression showed nothing but indifference.

They managed to make it out of Hell alive, with cuts, bruises, gashes, a few broken ribs, and maybe a head injury, but still alive.

Two days later, Castiel woke up in a room of what appeared to be some kind of cabin in the woods. He had no idea where he was.

A familiar woman entered the room.

"Meg?" Castiel practically jumped out of the bed, questioning her, "Where are we? Where are Sam and Dean?"

Pushing him to sit down on the bed, Meg told him, "Don't get your feathers in a bunch, Clarence. We're safe and the boys are in the other room."

Meg called Sam and Dean in and they both entered the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, Cas." Sam said.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"What do you remember?" Dean questioned.

"Crowley took away my power, somehow made my wings visible, and tortured me." Castiel told them, "Then, you showed up. After that, I don't remember. How did we get out of Hell?"

"You sort of lost consciousness after we showed up." Sam explained, "Meg showed us the way out and helped us fight the other demons."

"Yeah, and she carried you like a chick." Dean laughed, "While you were playing damsel in distress, we were fighting for our lives."

"We almost didn't make it out." Sam stated.

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized, "Crowley used some kind of Enochian spell to weaken me and I couldn't fight back."

"Don't worry about it, Cas. We're okay and you're not dying anymore." Dean told him, taking a swig from his flask, "Just don't let demons get the best of you again. We can only come to save you so many times."

The Winchester brothers left and Meg stayed.

"You've been unconscious for two days, you know." Meg said flatly, "You were bleeding a lot too. Forty-three gashes, I counted. It took six hours to stitch them all up."

She had done it herself.

"He used my knife." the angel explained, "It's basically the only weapon that can hurt me."

"I know. I got it back, by the way." she replied, "We saw your wings when we got there to save your a**. They disappeared after I unchained you."

"Angels' wings are usually intangible. Whatever spell Crowley used on me, made mine tangible. I suppose he knew it would increase the pain if he could do something to my wings. They're highly sensitive." Castiel told her.

"Really?" Meg asked with an amused tone, "How sensitive are they, Clarence?"

He answered, oblivious to her tone, "Having the feathers on them ripped out felt like being skinned alive one piece of flesh at a time. I suppose other treatment would be pleasurable."

"Want to test that theory, angel boy?" she questioned.

Castiel tilted his head sideways like a puppy and looked at her curiously. _Gosh, he was innocent._

"What do you mean?" the angel did not understand as usual.

Meg smiled and shook her head, "Never mind. How are you feeling?"

"Not terrible considering the circumstances." Castiel answered.

"I'll take that as a good sign." she said, "You're healing quickly. Guess it's because you're an angel. You should have all your power back in another day or so."

"Why did you help Sam and Dean find me?" the question caught her off guard.

"I don't know. I guess my meat suit's sympathetic, little heart was begging me to. And you know I'd do anything to mess with Crowley." Meg's expression was unreadable, "Speaking of the b******, do you remember that time we went after him?"

"Yes." he wondered what she was thinking of. Was it her torture, fighting the hellhounds, or something else?

"Remember the Pizza Man?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Yes. Of what relevance is…?" Castiel was cut off when she suddenly jumped at him, slamming him down on the bed and kissing him.

At first, the angel let out a whimper, shocked by what was happening. Then, he realized what was happening and snaked his fingers up her back as she pulled him in closer to her.

Meg could feel his heavenly light and her dark essence pouring into each other, trying to overpower and destroy the other, but they were equally matched. It wasn't natural, but she didn't give a d***. She could feel it burning and she liked it. Meg could tell he felt it too, but he didn't pull away from her. _Burn, baby, burn._

Meg resisted the urge to fight the angel's tongue with hers; _it'd be too far for him_; and sat up.

Straddling his hips she said, "Get captured again and I'll do worse to you than Crowley. Do you understand me, Clarence?"

"Yes, Meg." Castiel answered, too shocked to even move.

"Good, angel." she patted his cheek teasingly.

The female demon got up and left as if nothing had happened. As far as the Winchesters would ever know, nothing had. _It was a dirty little secret._


End file.
